Marco's Book Of Untold Stories
by Sasha Braus Writes
Summary: Jean Broke his leg and dislocated his shoulder. Now It's up to Marco to keep him entertained in the hospital- and what better way than to read him some stories never before heard by human ears? (Suggested JeanxMarco Later On.)
1. Levi and Petra Talk

**(A/N Welcome everyone who was brought here from following Broken! If you haven't read it yet, welcome to my account and, you might wanna, **

**you MAY like it. But let me explain this. This is supposed to be a collection of stories that happened during the Anime/Manga, but were never told. **

**I'm just making stuff up so, none of it's official, Just my imagination running wild on a word doc. Sit back, enjoy, and remember-like always- I'm **

**ALWAYS open to suggestions. Oh, By the way, as requested by one of my friends, this chapter has some hinted Rivetra, and In this, Marco DID get roughed **

**up, and Jean DID find him in the street, but He was still alive and didn't lose any body parts.)**

* * *

><p>"Come ON Marco, Please? I'm BOREDDDDD" Jean whined from the hospital bed. He'd taken a nasty fall from a giant tree, and had broken his leg and<p>

dislocated his shoulder. "There's nothing to do in the hospital but lie around and try not to catch diseases." I tucked him into his bed tighter and said

"Jean, there's plenty to do. The doctors gave you a TV remote-" "I hate TV." "You have board games-" "Emphasis on BORED, Marco." "Uh, books?" "I've

read them all five times over." "Hm..." I said, rubbing my chin for effect. "Would you like... a story from my untold stories book, perhaps?" Jean tried his

best to kick me with his good foot. "That's why I CALLED YOU IN HERE ya dipwad." I laughed and sat down at the foot of his bed. "A story It is then. I'll just open to a

random page... AH, Here's a good one. Do you remember when Eren went to pick that spoon up off the ground that one day and accidentally Titan-shifted?" "Uh, yeah." Jean

Said,frowning. "Hanji Told me. What's so interesting about that?" I smiled again. "Well, don't you remember that before hand Petra and Levi had a Private talk off to the side,

but no one knows what they said? Well, I DO. I begged Miss Petra until she told me the WHOLE STORY." I could tell I had caught Jean's attention. "So, are ALL of these

true stories?" I looked at him again. "Well, I'll just say that they're nonfiction." I said, starting to read.

* * *

><p>"Levi Can I talk to you for a moment?" Petra said, walking up to him. They were testing out Eren's Titan-shifting Powers to better understand them, and how to better use<p>

them to their benefit. But despite desperate attempts made by Eren, he was unable to transform without an objective. They were now cancelling the test, and taking a small

tea break. "Sure, but I only got a minute." Levi said, glancing over at Eldo, Oluo, Gunther and Eren all drinking tea at the table. "We MAY be trying again, even though Shitty

Glasses says we should ditch." Petra glanced over at Eren, trying desperately to lift his teacup with his injured hand. "I Wish He'd be more Careful, no need to put salt in a

wound... Speaking of which, I've been getting quite a few bruises and scratches-sometimes wounds-and I was wondering if you know a good herbal recipe or something for

fast-healing wounds or something..." Levi looked over, and saw she was right. The backs of her hands were covered in scars, and he could see one creeping up her neck as

well. "Well, that kind of depends. Where ARE the wounds?" Petra blushed slightly and said "Uh, well, you see, that's kinda the thing... they're ah... places." "Are they places

where I can LOOK at them?" Levi said, gesturing to Petra. Petra blushed more heavily and almost yelled "NO! Uh, I mean, no, not really, Levi..." Levi pulled his hand back.

"I-I didn't mean to..." He said, picking up a bit of color himself. "It's okay Heichou, I know you were just concerned and..." Petra trailed off. Levi stared at her for a second.

"W-what Heichou?" Petra said, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Nothing, It's just, If you're worried about how you'll look with scars-"

"I'm Not, Heichou..."

"Well good, but just in case, you shouldn't worry, you'd look fine covered in raw SEWAGE, okay?" Petra blushed again and looked down at her shoes. "O-okay Levi..." "No,

I'm serious." He said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "YOU Should not worry about your looks, you always look fine." Petra smiled. "Actually, I'm a little jealous myself.

You were born with these good looks, and I was born Levi-Heichou." Petra laughed and said "Levi, you're fine the way you are." Levi Looked less mean/mad/levi face and

said" Well, that's a huge compliment coming from you... Petra, There's something I've been Meaning to tell you." "Yes Levi?" Levi went to take a sip of tea before talking.

**WHOOSH**

"It'll have to wait Corporal." Petra said, Taking out her swords and joining the others grouping around the now half-titan Eren. Levi sighed, drank the rest of his tea, and went

over near Eren. "Calm Down, everyone, Just Calm down."

* * *

><p>"And you know the rest." I said, gently closing the book. "Well, what did you think?" Jean was just staring out the window, deep in thought. or Sleep, sometimes he falls<p>

asleep with his eyes open, so I decided to wake him up. "Jean. Jean. Jean." I said, gently shaking him. "Yep, I'm awake, just thinking." He said, turning his head towards me.

"So, Corporal Likes Petra?" I smiled. "Well, that was always MY conclusion on the matter." "Marco, stop doing that." I looked at him for a second, confused. "Doing what?"

"Talking smart, it makes me feel stupid." I laughed for a minute, then tucked him in AGAIN. "My pleasure. Anyway, It's getting late, I gotta get back, we have a mission

today." "Come back alive." Jean called as I picked up my book and walked out." "You can bet on it." I called back.


	2. Eren and Mikasa Talk

"How was the Mission Marco?"

Those were the first words I heard after walking into Jean's Hospital Room. That was good and bad.

Good-I wanted someone to talk to.

Bad- That must mean his pain meds wore off.

"Oh, you know, same-old, Same-old. We killed Titans, no one died-that was good- and uh, Erwin lost an arm." Jean looked up with worry in his eyes. "But

I thought Erwin was-" "Well yes, but you know, things happen." I said, being careful to keep my back to the door, and willing my back wound to stop

bleeding soon. _Jean can't know I'm hurt._ I thought. "So, would you like a story?" I said, holding up my book. "Mmm... Sure. AFTER you tell me about the

mission." Jean insisted. "After all, I wasn't there..." I fidgeted for a second-which thankfully wasn't registered by Jean, and said "Tell ya what. Story first,

okay? I REALLY want you to hear this one." I sat down and opened to a random page-which just happened to involve Mikasa. "So, Remember when Eren

turned into his Titan and fought Annie...?" "Uh... yeah... why?" I smiled to myself. "Remember when you used to like Mikasa for about two-ish days? And Yes-I know. She

'ruined your faith in humanity' but just listen."

"Wait-" Jean said "Why'd you ask about-"

"I'm reading now, Jean."

"Wait-Marco-"

"Line one."

"Marco!"

I ignored Jean and started Reading.

* * *

><p>We had just won. We WON. But I still had one thing to do before I felt really accomplished.<p>

I had to tell Eren.

I just HAD to.

It was eating me up-Like indigestion on Thanksgiving.

But with less cramps and more heartburn.

All I know is that We had grown up together. I was his adopted sister. We loved each other like Family. But now-I feel something else as well.

Something that I can't tame.

Something Dangerous.

Something Monstrous.

Something Beautiful.

Real Love.

See-This is NOT one of my strong points... I know NOTHING about Love-except it makes you really stupid-Like Kirstein when he tried to talk to me that one time.

And then he started his lifelong tradition of claiming I killed his faith in humanity-or something.

Point is

I had NO Idea what I was doing, and no one to ask.

So I decided to just come clean and roll with it.

I mean-what could possibly happen?

"Hey Eren." I said, walking up to him. He ruffled his hair a little and tiredly said "Hey Mikasa. Can you believe that Annie was the female titan?" I sighed. He had only been

ranting about how "unbelievable" it was for-oh- weeks. "YES Eren, We know, she seemed so quiet and stuff... but it really shouldn't be THAT hard to believe... I mean-It's the

perfect cover-up." He glared and said " What happened to Ms. 'I'll follow you to the moon and back' Huh? Did she get killed by Annie?" Aaaand THERE was the annoying Eren.

Sometimes I'm convinced that he has MPD and his Annoying personality is-hopefully-not the real Eren. "She's still here, she's just kind of mad that you almost got killed.

Again." He sighed a growly sigh. "Sometimes you sound like you want to just lock me up in a birdcage my entire life..." _Okay- This is going terribly. What to do... what to _

_do... _I decided to walk over and give him a hug. "You okay?" "Well that was a fast attitude change... yeah I'm okay." _Okay where do I go from here. Just come clean? Nah, _

_that'd be weird. But... _"Eren?" He looked over. "Yeah?"

"Eren I have something to tell you. I've felt this way for a long time. When you saved my life as a child, I thought I'd found my new family. And I was right. But-Now I realize

that I have something more. Something that I may never have found if-I hate to say it but- my original family Hadn't been..." I had killed it. All I had to do was say 'Eren I

like you' and instead I'd made myself cry. Luckily, Eren didn't seem to mind. In fact... "Mikasa." Eren said, walking over to me. "Mikasa- I know what you're trying to say. I

get it- and actually-I feel the same way. It just always felt like you were just 'Responsible sis', and couldn't be anything more." He walked up to me and took my hand. "Just-

Stop crying. Please. It'll all be okay." And then he did the most random thing- he kissed me and smiled. "Alright?" I felt my face get hot and-in an attempt to hide any blush

that may have been creeping across my face-yanked my scarf up over my mouth and nodded. Then, he gave me a hug and walked off. Three seconds later- I heard it. I

heard 'Horseface'. Time to be Responsible Sis again.

* * *

><p>"Marco I hate that story." Jean said, sitting up and throwing his pillow at my face. "Read something else." "Ah-ah-ah. ONE story a day, goofball." I said. "Now, take your pain<p>

meds." I sat and watched as he took them, then downed a glass of water. Immediately his eyelids drooped. 'Marco... you promised... that you'd tell me... what-" "Tomorrow,

I promise." I said, picking his pillow up, fluffing it, and forcing his head down onto it. "Just get some sleep for now. See you tomorrow Jean!" I grabbed my book and walked

over to the door. "Marco! Your BACK!" Crap-I forgot ALL about that. I froze with my hand on the doorknob. "Is THAT why you didn't want to tell me about the mission?!"

"Uhhhhh you know what, Jean? I just remembered, I have somewhere to be and..." Silence. I turned around, and found jean asleep, half fallen of his bed. I adjusted him,

and then walked out of his room. Right outside, a nurse stopped me. "Sir, are you aware of the wound on your back?" I calmly explained that it was being taken care of

already, even though I had been receiving zero medical help. But if I was in the hospital, who would look after Jean? Eren and Sasha would call him names, Mikasa doesn't

like him that much- and Levi would Make him uncomfortable.

I'll apologize tomorrow for lying.

I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>(WOO<br>WOW that took a long time to write! Hey- sorry about the wait- I'm a terrible procrastinator, and also school and stuff. *deep sigh* but I'll be writing more in the future. Also-It's funny really- but the whole time I was writing this I was listening to like THE least relevant song possible-"Just Gold" - Five Nights at Freddy's song by MandoPony. I have NO idea what's wrong with me. BUt anyways- the inspiration for this chapter came from Ariana Maria's review. Like I said- I'm open to suggestions. Chances are excellent that I'll pretty much do whatever the heck you guys ask of me. After all-I'm writing it for YOU. But yeah- so be sure to leave a review if you have an idea, something you think should be changed, or simply like what you read. And remember- It's about YOU.)**


End file.
